


Duly Noted

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Carolina being Carolina, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre Relationship, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Teasing, background norkington, south being south
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Relationships: Agent Carolina (Red vs. Blue)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Who's Asking Who Out?

"Why don't you ask her out already?"  
You jumped at the sound of North's voice behind you, causing you to hit your head on the window looking down on the training room floor. Whirling around to look at the sniper, ignoring the concerned look Wash gave you. And, consequently, missing Carolina's brief pause in her training.  
"I can't do that," You hissed.  
"Why not?" North asked. "It's obvious you both have feelings for each other."  
"I'm pretty sure the Director would have a conniption if he heard that two of his agents - one of which is at the top of the leaderboard, by the way - were dating," You protested.  
"He wouldn't give a damn about who's dating who." The reply came from South, who had apparently come in behind North. She elbowed her brother and added, "If he hasn't said anything about North's threesome with Wash and York, then he's sure as hell not gonna blink an eye at you and Carolina dating."  
Wash squeaks out a "Hey!" at the same time North levels a glare at her.  
"South," He starts to say, but she cuts him off.  
"Everybody can see you three making heart eyes at each other, too, North,"  
She says nonchalantly. "It's not much of a secret, North."  
You snicker. "It's really not." It's your turn to receive North's signature Big Brother Look.  
"Then you have nothing to lose by asking Carolina out." He pauses for a moment and the look turns into a wickedly evil smirk. "But if you're too nervous, you could always ask York to ask her out for you."  
You squawked indignantly. "I can ask Carolina out by myself, thank you very much!"  
North's smirk grew the moment the words left your mouth and you realized your mistake. Before either of you could say anything however, the door swished open and Carolina walked into the viewing room.  
"Who's asking me out?"


	2. Call Outs and Set Ups

_ “Who’s asking me out?” _

Your heart nearly stopped when Carolina walked into the room. Carolina, who had her helmet tucked under her arm and was searching everyone’s faces inquisitive. You looked away when her gaze found yours, suddenly finding the floor  _ very _ interesting.

“Hey, Carolina.” There was a tone in North’s voice that instantly made you want to hit the sniper. You knew without looking that he was smirking smugly. “How did the training session go?’

“Fine.” Carolina waved his question off carelessly. “Who’s asking me out?” She repeated. From the feeling of her gaze though - which was still directed on you she already knew.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw North open his mouth to speak. South beat him to it however.

“The same person you were about to ask out,” She said with a not-so-subtle nod to you.

Your eyes snapped to her at the same time Carolina’s did, an indignant squeak escaping your mouth. Even North looked surprised.

South seemed to have stolen her brother’s smirk. “What? Tell me I’m wrong,” She challenged you both. This was perhaps the first time you’d seen Carolina shocked speechless.

A few moments of uncomfortable silence (during which you briefly contemplated strangling the twins) passed. Then Wash - bless him - shifted beside you and cleared his throat. “Hey, North? Weren’t we, uh, supposed to meet York for lunch?”

It was a flat attempt at an excuse, but North jumped on it all the same. “Uh, right,” He said, a little too quickly. “We should, er, go.” He grabbed Wash’s and South’s wrists and, ignoring South’s protest, dragged them both out of the room.

Leaving you alone.

With Carolina.

A minute of stunned, awkward silence passed. So did a second one. And a third. Then Carolina, who didn’t seem to notice the internal gay crisis you were experiencing, walked up next to the window and looked out onto the training room. Or maybe she  _ did _ notice your crisis, you thought, as you noted the bit of space she was giving you.

“How long is your break?” She asked, and… were you imagining that slight slight stutter to her words?

You blinked. “Wha-” Then you remembered the scrubs you were wearing instead of power armor. “ _ Oh _ . I’m not on break.”

At the other Freelancer’s questioning eyebrow, you added, “I was on the night shift. I just got off a couple hours ago.”

Carolina’s eyebrows rose even further. “Jesus, Michigan. What the hell are you still doing up?”

Your cheeks heated. “I couldn’t sleep?” You lied, not quite convincingly. You couldn’t tell her that you’d stayed up because you’d wanted to watch her training session.

Well… you  _ could _ , after South outed you both… but you didn’t want to.

From the look she gave you, Carolina knew it was a lie, but thankfully she didn’t push it. More silence passed, less stunned but just as awkward as before. With a sigh, you turned around to look out the window as well. The training floor was empty, but not for long - the Director and Counselor made sure the Freelancers stayed up to shape when they weren’t running missions.

You attempted to sneak a glance at Carolina, only to discover that she was doing the same thing. Heat rushed to your cheeks once again while she smiled sheepishly,

Unconsciously, the two of you shifted towards each other.

“You know,” She said, “I think  _ all of our friends want us to fall in love _ .”

You laughed a little and raised a hand to rub the back of your neck. “Yeah, it seems like that.”

And then, because it was Carolina and she didn’t like to beat around the bush, she said, her voice a touch quieter, “Maybe we should.”

Your heart stuttered and you looked at her, equal parts hopeful and nervous. “I have some old Earth movies in my bunk,” You offered. “It’s not much of a date, but…”

“It sounds perfect,” She told you, a soft grin playing at her lips.

You couldn’t help smiling back. “It’s a date then,” You agreed, tacking a yawn on at the end.

Carolina attempted to give you a Look, but it was ruined by the grin she was still sporting. “How about we start with a nap?” She suggested, holding out her hand to you.

The first yawn morphed into a second yawn, but that didn’t stop you from nodding in agreement and taking her hand.

And that was how it began.


End file.
